Vengeance
by gar.ktbug
Summary: The NCIS plot takes a sudden turn when a mysterious girl showes up claiming to be Kate's daughter, and saying Kate is being held hostage six years after she supposedly died.  Will the team ba able to find her in time?
1. Chapter 2 Finding her

Vengeance

Chapter 1

In he home of Caitlin Todd.

"Maybe it's time you come home Kate." Said the voice of a young girl into the phone. "I have told you before Juliet, it's still not safe. I'm trying to protect you. Ari will find you in a flag if I come home. Brian is doing a great job watching after you." replied another voice over the phone. "Why are you always so stubborn? I have told you before, you team can help!" Juliet replied. "They haven't come for me yet, so I wouldn't count on it", said the voice. "Well that's probably because they think you're dead." shot back Juliet. "Well I'm not! And they don't need to know that! I'm trying to keep them safe too. If they where to come after me and he where to hurt them…" said the voice. "But…" "No buts! I only do this because I love you, and someday I will get to come home, and we can be a family again. I have to go, he is coming." said the voice "all right, I miss you Kate…"

NCIS bullpen

"Boss, it's been weeks since we had a case. Did everyone decide to be nice all of a sudden?" whined DiNozzo. "Tony, just be happy that you're not McGee." chuckled Gibbs. He had been in a particularly good mood recently. McGee sat up from the floor under Ziva's desk. "How did you manage to tangle the cords so badly Ziva?" he asked. "they where getting caught on my feet, so I yanked them out, and when I tried to plug them back in, they look like that." she replied from her temporary desk on the other side of the squad room. "Well next time, let me handle it!" he said annoyed. "Well McGhee, someone is in a bad mood today." said DiNozzo. "I'm just frustrated!" "Someone forgot to tar their meds I guess..."

Before McGhee could yell at him, the elevator doors opened. A teenage girl walked through them with an anxious look on her face.

But even the look on her face couldn't distract from how beautiful she was. She has chestnut brown hair cut just above her shoulders. Her skin was sun-kissed, and she looked like she could be of Latin descent, but the freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks begged to differ. She had deep, but bright brown eyes and she was tall. Very tall. Her long legs strode into the bullpen and up to Gibb's desk like she belonged there.

"Are you agent Gibbs?" She asked cautiously. "Yes I am, how can I help you?" "I need to report a missing person. Well, she isn't really missing, like I know where she is, but she is a hostage."."Why did you come to me?" he asked her. "She used to work here. Her name is special agent Caitlin Todd."


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth at Last

Sorry about the mix up with my other story.

Chapter 2

Juliet sat uncomfortably in interrogation. She stares blankly at the table wondering what to say. Should she tell them the whole story, because they obviously didn't know? Or should she say she was tipped. Before she had a chance to make up her mind, Gibbs walked through the door. "Why don't we start with your name." he said. "Juliet Todd, age 12, relation to Kate, niece and or daughter." "Tell me about yourself Juliet, and Kate, you and Kate together. Your lives." he said pleasantly. "Well…

Flashback

_Juliet age 4 with Kate crying shouting for her parents_

End flashback

"My parents where Al Qaeda operatives. They left me with Kate when I was 4, and fled to Israel with a man named Ari haswari."

Gibbs flashback to basement scene in kill Ari pt 2

_Ari lay on the floor with blood pooled around him. Ziva walks down the stairs and walks over to Ari. _

End flashback

"Kate raised me like a mother. But she was ashamed of her sister, so she didn't tell anyone, which is why you all never knew."

Tony was on the other side of the glass. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kate had a daughter? How had he not known? Now that he thought about it, it kind of made since. She was always really anxious when she had to word nights, and called home all the time. But a kid? This was unreal.

Flashback

_Kate was standing with Gibbs and him on a rooftop. She had a bullet in her vest, but she was okay. That was the scariest thing that had ever happened to him. He almost lost the girl that he almost loved. He would have to sort out his emotions later; right now she was just glad she was okay. "You did good Kate." He said with a smile on his face. "For once agent Todd, DiNozzo is right," Gibbs replied. "Wow…I thought I'd die before I heard you say-"Bang! A gunshot rang out and blood spattered onto Tony's face. The last thing her remembered was seeing Kate on the ground, blood pooling around her._

End flashback

Tony had never been sure what to think about Kate. She was different than anyone he had ever met. He liked to think that he had been in love with her, but he could never be sure. He had gone the last six years thinking he would never see her again, never get to tell her how he felt. Now was his chance, if this was even a legitimate claim.

McGee stared at the young girl if front of him. Had his coworkers gone insane? Well, more insane? Where they really going to believe this girl? Kate was dead, and she had been for six years. He had been at her funeral, saw her in autopsy, she was most certainly dead. Why was this girl here? Had she really been raised by Kate? His logical reasoning skills told him that this was highly unlikely.

But he had this feeling, in the pit of his stomach, in his gut. It told him to listen to this girl, to hear what she had to say. This could mean life or death, for someone who was supposedly already dead.

Flashback

_Kate lay lifelessly on the autopsy table. A bullet wound on her forehead. All of this had happened so fast. Kate was dead. That was all that was running through his head._

End of flashback

Gibbs sat and stared blankly at the 12-year-old girl in front of him. He saw it. He saw the resemblance of Kate in her. The same sparkle in the eyes when she talked about things she loved (in this case Kate). The stubbornness in her voice when she didn't get her way, it was all there. He believed that this girl had been raised by her, how else would she pick up these traits so well? Why this was the first he had heard from her, he wasn't sure. But that was what he was here to find out.

Juliet continued on with her life story. "Ari didn't come to NCIS that day to retrieve the smallpox disease. That was just a decoy. He came to confirm the ware bouts of one special agent Kate Todd." She paused, waiting for a response, but the man just stared back at her, so she continued. "He had been hunting her to get to me. My parents wanted me back, and he set out to help them. That's why almost a year and a half later, Kate faked her own death. She didn't mean to, but it just happened. Someone did die though…" she trailed off, remembering.

Flashback

_Juliet sat in silence on her uncle's couch. "Kate has to go away for a while." He told her soothingly. "She needs to take care of some things with your parents, then she will come home." He continued. The real reason Kate had left was because Ari was after Juliet, but Brian didn't want to tell her that. She would find out eventually, because Kate was never coming home. All of this started a year and a half ago. Kate had a run in with Ari at NCIS and he was now stalking her. Emma, Kate's sister and Juliet's mother, wanted her daughter back, and was using Ari to get her. Ari had made a deal with Kate. If he couldn't have Juliet, he would take her instead, and in return, he would get rid of Kate's sister in the process. Kate had agreed to do it for Juliet. So she could have a future, and because he loved her._

End of flashback

"If it wasn't Kate, then who was it?" asked Gibbs "She was with us all day before and all night. Ducky did the autopsy, and we buried her, so how can she still be alive?"

Juliet stared back with sadness in her eyes. "You buried my mother, Kate's sister. They were identical twins. Sounds far-fetched I know, but it's the truth. You can look in her file, it's all in there. Anyway, Ari tricked my mom, Emma, into taking Kate's place at the final shootout on the rooftop. All she had to do was switch places with Kate during the confusion of gunfire and then she would be on the inside. But Emma didn't know that Ari was planning to kill her and that he had had contact and made a deal with Kate. After you all thought she had died, she returned to Israel and was supposed to meet up woth Ari, but he never returned, and she never found out why."

"Ari was killed." Gibbs said dryly. "In my basement, no more then a week after Kate was killed." Juliet was silent. A look of relief washed over her. _Why did she look happy?_ Gibbs wondered. "We need to find her." She said suddenly. "Kate thought Ari was in the states, looking for me, that's why I wasn't supposed to come here. Now that I know he is dead we can go rescue her, right?" She asked excitedly. "Well," Gibbs continued, "without solid evidence, I can't open a case, but if you can find out who is holding her hostage and where she is being held, I might be able to help." "Yeah, that might be a problem," she continued, "That's kind of what I was hoping you guys coul d help me figure out."


	3. Chapter 3 Another step closer

Sorry for such the long wait, my computer god a REALLY bad virus and I had to get it fixed.

Ch 3

Gibbs walked into the squad room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He knew this would be a long night. "What have you got?" he barked at his team. "The number Juliet gave us was traced to a phone in South America…" "But Kate said that she thought she may have been moved." Juliet threw in. "Almost 2,000 calls have been made from that number to Juliet house phone sense she went missing. All consistent in length and time of day." McGee said. "When her kidnapper would leave…" said Gibbs "that's right boss." McGee said as Gibbs shot him a look. "Where is David?" he shouted suddenly noticing the absence of Ziva in the squad room. "Went home, said she was sick." said Tony. "We need all the help we can get. Has anyone talked to Abby yet?" Gibbs asked. "Boss, come on, this is a sensitive situation. Abby might overreact and…" Tony was cut off. "I said we need all the help we can get! DiNozzo, go fill her in, and take Juliet with you." Gibbs barked

Home of Ziva David

How could this have happened? It was never supposed to end this way. Why hadn't she known of Ari's plan? Why did she have to kill him? If she hadn't, agent Todd would be safe with him; he would never have hurt her. Now she was with some monster that was probably hurting and threatening her. Why did she feel like this was her fault? Because it was…

Elevator on the was to Abby's lab

"I have to warn you, Abby is… well… different." Tony said. "How so?" asked Juliet. "Well for one she is Goth…" "A Goth scientist?" Juliet asked surprised. "Yeah, and she was really close to Kate, so I'm not sure what her reaction will be." the elevator doors opened and Tony stepped out first, followed by a timid Juliet. Both were greeted by blaring music.

"Turn the music off Abbs!" Tony said as he walked through the door. "You sound like Gibbs!" shouted Abby without turning around. She picked up her remote, turned off the music and twirled around to greet Tony. The smile on her face fell when she day Juliet. "Who's this?" she asked confused. "well-" Tony broke off. "Juliet Todd" said Juliet with a smile. A look of remorse flashed across her face Abby's , followed by a forced smile. "What can I help you with Miss Todd?" she asked with fake enthusiasm. "Why don't I talk to you in the ballistic lab Abby" said Tony. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

After the door to the lab was securely closed, Tony started in on the story. Abby sat in silence while listening. She tried to take in what Tony was saying. "Kate is alive?" she asked finally. "We think so Abbs." replied Tony. "That her niece who she RAISED! I thought we where best friends! Why didn't she tell me?" Abby asked upset. Tears started to fall from her eyes and Tony embraced her in a hug. "She didn't tell any of us Abby. Like I told you before, she was ashamed." Tony said trying to comfort her. After a brief silence, Abby said "can I go talk to the girl?" "sure." said Tony with a smile.

Meanwhile

Juliet stood in this strange place by herself. Looking through the window at the Tony and the Goth girl named Abby. She sat there staring at him. Juliet wanted so badly to hear what he was saying. Suddenly, she heard yelling. She looked up and Abby was crying in Tony's arms. Then with no warning, they both got up and walked out of the room toward her. Oh no… she thought. She wants to talk to me.

"I never got the chance to introduce myself." said the Goth. "my name is Abby scuito, forensic pathologist at NCIS, and friend of Kate's." she said with a smile. "It nice to meat you Abby." said Juliet with a sincere smile. "Can I talk to you about Kate?" asked Abby. "sure." replied Juliet. "Tony?" said Abby. "Uh, yeah?" asked Tony. Abby pointed toward the door. With a wince, Tony turned and walked away. "I remember the first time I met Kate." said Abby

Flashback

Kate and Abby stood in her lab (scene from hung out to dry). Kate was talking about her past and law school experience. Abby could tell her and Kate would be great friends. She had a feeling.

End flashback

"I really liked her." said Abby. "Me too" said Juliet with a distant tone in her voice. "Tell me about her." said Abby. "Well, she raised me like a mom. What more is there to tell?" asked Juliet. "Any special memories?" asked Abby.

Flashback

"Hmm… I wonder where Juliet could be!" said a playful Kate. Hide and seal was Juliet favorite game. Just as Kate was about to give up and let her win, she hears a giggle come from under the table. "Oh my, I wonder what that was" she said as she reached under the table and pulled out a four year old girl. Juliet shook with laughter as Kate threw her in the air and caught her again. "Again Katie! Again!" "Sure squirt." said Kate a she tickled her little niece.

End flashback

"Actually, yeah…" said Juliet.

In squad room

Tony stepped off the elevator. "Status report." said Gibbs. "Taken care of." replied Tony. "Good work." said Gibbs.

"Found something boss!" said McGee. "I ran the number on the phone. It belongs to someone name Jorge Gonzales. According to our files on him, he was investigated with Ari in Kate's murder." "What murder Tim?" said Gibbs "I didn't mean it like that boss, sorry." replied McGee. "Continue," said Gibbs. "All right, we didn't find anything on him to be charged, but we did find out he has ties to al queda." "That's good work Tim. Can you trace the phone's location?" said Gibbs. "Sure. Oh and boss, I analyzed the patterns on the call times. According to my calculations, the next call should be received tonight at around twenty hundred hours."


	4. Chapter 4 Living in Fear

Disclaimer, I do not own coldplay (wish I did, they are the ) or the song used. I just think it's really pretty and wanted to incorperate it. If you haven't heard it, I sugest youtube (I don't own that either :( )Ch 4

Gibbs walked down to the lab cautiously. Asking Juliet to tell Kate what she had done was not going to be easy and it wad probably going to end badly, but they needed Kate's cooperation.

Just as he was about to walk in the door, he stopped to listen to what they were talking about. "Wow! I'm super impressed!" he heard Abby say. "Oh it's nothing really, I don't even really like math." replied Juliet. "Uhm, it's amazing! How did you figure it out before me? Show me what equations you used!" said a very excited and anxious Abby. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine." said Juliet with a smirk on her face. "Wow, I remember when I first met Kate; she said the exact same thing to me. Except we where talking about tatts, not math equations." Abby said with a smile. Gibbs decided this would be a good time to enter and interrupt the conversation.

Gibbs walked through the door only to be greeted by a very excited Abby. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! Juliet is like, a math genius! Look at what she did!" Abby pulled him to a white board filled wig meaningless numbers and letters. "That's great Abbs-" Gibbs was cut off. "And she has mad music skills! Remember how I told you I wanted to learn how to play the piano?" she asked. "Right before you said you wanted to learn Chinese?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah! Well I got his keyboard, but the whole piano thing didn't really work out, so I just kept it here, because it was taking up too much room in my apartment. She can play! Good!" said Abby with a serious tone in her voice. "That's nice…" Gibbs was interrupted again. "play." demanded Abby pushing Juliet to the keyboard. "Abby, I don't think-" said Juliet. "Play!" shouted an angry Abby. Without another word Juliet lifter her hands to the delicate piano keys before her.

Song: postcards from far away

Coldplay

Viva la vida/prospekt's march

Juliet closed her eyes as she allowed her fingers to dance along the keys. She didn't think, she just played. The difficult rhythms and chords seemed all too easy to her. This was part of her heart, her soul, her life.

Gibbs silently watched ad Juliet's hands flew across the keyboard. She hit keys with accuracy and speed. All with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She looked as if she ha just opened her soul and was showing it to he and Abby right there on the spot. Her emotions were too strong to come from an ordinary twelve year old.

When she was done, Julie opened her eyes to a smiling Abby and a thoughtful looking Gibbs. Silently, she turned from the keyboard and walked over to the speechless pair. "Happy?" she sarcastically asked Abby. Abby just nodded her head, causing her pigtails to bob up and down. This caused both her and Gibbs to crack a smile. Juliet was starting to feel more comfortable around Kate's friends.

Gibbs hated to ruin the happy mood, but the bad news had to be said. "That was amazing!" he said with enthusiasm, trying to buy time. "Were did you learn that?" he asked. "Brian, he also taught me guitar. I also really love to sing and dance." she said with a half smile. "Well I would love to see that sometime." replied Gibbs. Oh no. He had to say it now or never. Now would be best, considering the situation.

"Listed Juliet, we need to talk." Gibbs said. "Okay, be happy to help." she replied. Gibbs gingerly took her hand and pulled her to the elevator. Juliet looked back to Abby, who waved sadly, then turned back to her computer, trying to help with the case.

Gibbs and Juliet stepped into the elevator. "We found Kate." blurted Gibbs. Juliet looked up at him, her eyes sparkling wildly. "Where is she?" she asked with an anxious and excited tone in her voice. "South America." replied Gibbs blankly. "Are we going to go get her?" she asked. "Well, first we need to find some things out. We where hoping you could help us with that. Do you know a man named Jorge Gonzales?". Asked Gibbs gingerly. A look of pain flashed into Juliet's eyes, followed by a single lone tear that rolled down her cheek. Then, the tears kept falling and the pain in her eyes grew more extreme with every passing second. Not knowing exactly what to do, Gibbs placed her face in his hands, drying her tears with his thumbs. "Who is he?" he asked again. "I should have known! He always ruins everything!" she shouted. "Who ruins everything?" Gibbs asked anxiously. "My dad!" said a very upset Juliet.

This case was getting more complicated by the second, and Gibbs still hadn't even delivered the news that was bad in his opinion. Juliet still hadn't stoppers crying, so he pulled her into a close hug while he shook with sobs that racked her whole body. This little girl had been through more now then most people have to go through their whole lives.

Finally, Juliet stopped crying and Gibbs released her. "Thank you for telling me Juliet, that makes this a lot easier. Now we need some more information. What did you mean when you said he ruined everything?" "He was the one who didn't want to leave me. Sense Kate's disappearance, he has tried to track me down. Every time he comes close, Brian and I move, or something like that. I missed out on a lot of things because I lived in fear of my own father."

Gibbs pulled Juliet in for another hug. She silently started to cry again as Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "And don't get me wrong, Brian is amazing, but he has never really been much of a father figure to me." Gibbs squeezed her tighter as the elevator doors opened, revealing the whole team standing there.

"Everything okay boss?" asked McGhee. "Yeah McGhee, everything's great." he said as he stepped off the elevator still holding Juliet. He walked her over to his desk and sat her in his chair. "Now," he started, "we need you to help us with one more thing. The only way we can rescue Kate is if she cooperates with us. I need you to tell her you came to us." Juliet didn't answer, but she sat in silence with a thoughtful look on her face, as if weighing her options. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, "okay, if it will help Kate, I'll do anything."


	5. Chapter 5 The Contact

Ch 5

The whole team sat in MTAC (multiple threat assessment center), awaiting Kate's call to Juliet nervously. Juliet sat in the front row of the theater style setting arrangement. She nervously fidgeted with her armrest, remembering the previous events of the afternoon. Gibbs has been so comforting, like a father, and she had only just met him. Maybe it was some special bond he had with Kate that carried over to Juliet. Maybe he was just a nice person. Her thoughts where interrupted when Tony tapped her in the shoulder.

"Hey, so I was just wondering… has Kate changed?" he asked her nervously. "Well, I'm not sure, it would have been extremely gradual if she did, because I didn't notice." she answered. Without response, Tony leaned back in his chair, taking in a sharp breath as the call came in.

Juliet stood up, walking towards Gibbs. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded in response. Suddenly Kate's voice filled the room. "Hey Jules." she said. "Hi Kate" said Juliet. "What's wrong, you sound upset." Kate said. "Kate, I need to tell you something, please don't be Mad." said pleaded Juliet. "I won't, just tell me what's bothering you." said Kate in a motherly way.

Wow, thought Tony. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time. At that moment, he realized how much he missed Kate. All the feeling he tried to push aside for the last six years where coming back, but he liked it, he didn't mind.

"I contacted your team." said Juliet sheepishly. "They want to help you." she said. She awaited an angry response, but instead, all she heard was an exasperated sigh. "Are they listening right now?" asked Kate. "Yes we are agent Todd." said Gibbs. "And we need your cooperation for this to work."

Silence on the other line made Gibbs worried. He decided to take a different approach. "It's nice to talk to you again Kate." He paused. No response. "We all really missed you." Again, silence. "Kate!" Abby piped up. "I missed you so much!" The silence broke when Kate said in almost a whisper, "So you guys aren't mad at me?" "Well, sure you have a lot of explaining to do, but we could never be mad at you." A sigh of relief filled the room as everyone took a relaxing breath. Everyone was obviously on the same side.

"Juliet, I can't believe you directly disobeyed me!" She said angrily. Oh no, thought Juliet, here comes the mad. "I specifically told you not to contact my team!" She continued. "It's not her fault Kate. She was just trying to help, and so far, she had done a great job." Said Tony defensively "You stay out of this Tony!" shouted Kate, causing Tony to wince. "Jorge is holding me hostage for Ari, and Ari is using Jorge's attempted contacts to locate Juliet. She is in danger! Ari is going to come after her." "Ari is dead." Said Ziva as she walked into MTAC. "Died only a week after you… disappeared." "I'm sorry, who is this?" asked a confused Kate. "Ziva David, I started working at NCIS right after you… left. I was the one who killed Ari." McGee pulled Ziva over to the side and whispered in her ear, "Don't expect Kate to like you right away. Remember how long it took Abbs to like you when you started working here?" "So wait, you killed Ari?" Kate asked. "Uhm…" Ziva started but was interrupted. "Thank you! You have no idea how much of a relief this is! I have been living in fear of that monster for the last six years."

After a long pause, she said, "Juliet, I guess I owe you an apology. If you hadn't contacted Gibbs and the team, I would have never found out about Ari. So what are you guys going to do now?" She asked. "Well agent Todd, we where planning on coming to rescue you, unless you have some sort of objection to that." Said Gibbs with a smile. "Not at all. And Tony?" She said. "Yes Kate dear?" He asked playfully. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just…" Tony cut her off, "Taking you PMS out on me, like always." With that comment, Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head as McGee struggled to contain a chuckle. Instead of being mad, Kate started to laugh, "You know Tony, you haven't changed a bit. I really missed you. All of you. Oh no, I have to go, Jorge is coming, bye Jules, I love you." "I love you too Kate." And with that, the line went dead. "Okay everyone, Back to work." Said Gibbs, and everyone filed out of MTAC.


	6. Chapter 6 Guilt is a road block

Ch 6

Gibbs sat at his desk as he watched his team slave over their computers. He looked at McGee, who was typing furiously. Tony was mesmerized in what was on his computer screen. Ziva was spaced out and staring at the floor. Gibbs knew something was wrong with her. She didn't leave because she felt sick. First of all, Ziva didn't get sick. Second, if she did she wouldn't be soft enough to miss work. He knew something was up when she walked through the door to MTAC.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to Ziva's desk and put his hand on her shoulder. "We need to talk." He told her, and he turned and walked toward the elevator. Ziva stood and followed him closely behind. They both stepped into the elevator and Gibbs flipped the switch, causing it to go dark and stop moving with a long lurch.

Ziva turned to Gibbs and asked, "Something the matter Gibbs?" "What is the real reason you left work today?" He asked, not sparing a moment and getting straight to the point. Ziva looked down and remained silent. "Ziva, if this has something to do with the case, I would rather you tell me now then later." He said. Ziva looked up at Gibbs with pain in her eyes. "This is my fault." She said, "This man, Juliet's father, is holding Katie hostage, because Ari never returned. It's my fault Gibbs, I killed Ari." She looked at the floor again. Gibbs recognized the look in her eyes, it was guilt. She felt like Kate's being held hostage was her fault. "Ari would never hurt Kate, he would never hurt her. But now, she is stuck with this man, this monster." "The second you start blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault is the day your life is over. I have seen too many careers and lives ruined by false guilt, and I'm not going to let the same thing happen to you. Kat is safe, for now, and she was glad you killed Ari. You where there, you heard her say that yourself. Now it's your turn to help out. Feeling sorry for yourself and for her isn't going to help us, so snap out of it." Gibbs finished looking at Ziva. She didn't say a work in reply but Gibbs knew she had heard him loud and clear.

He flipped the switch and sent the elevator moving again. They rode in silence all the way down to autopsy. When the elevator dinged at their destination, Ziva looked up at Gibbs and said a simply, "Thank you." Gibbs half smiled back and instead of replying with a 'Your Welcome' he slapped her on the back of the head. Ziva smiled and stepped of the elevator, followed by Gibbs. They both walked into autopsy to be greeted by a cranky ducky and a clueless Palmer.

"What could be so important that you have to call us into work at the middle of the night?" asked Ducky angrily. "We have an important case we need your help with Duck." replied Gibbs. "I see no body here, how could I possibly be of assistance?" he asked annoyed. "We need you to profile someone for us. For a rescue mission." Said Gibbs. "I hope this is worth my sleep Jethro." "Why am I here?" asked a half asleep Palmer. "Well Palmer, we just like to wake you up in the middle of the night, and I thought you could schlep for the duck." Palmer yawned and turned away. "Who are we rescuing Gibbs?" asked Ducky. "Well duck," Gibbs chuckled, "This is going to sound crazy, but NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd."

Ducky turned to Gibbs with a confused look on his face. "Caitlin is dead Jethro, I performed the autopsy myself," he said with a look of sorrow in his eyes. Ziva then interjected and began to tell of the previous happening of the day. When she was done, Ducky looked up from the floor and to Gibbs. "Kate is alive?" He asked sheepishly. "Yup, talked to her on the phone myself Duck," replied Gibbs. "The man we need you to profile is Jorge Gonzales. He is Kate's captor," said Ziva. She and Gibbs turned to walk out of the room, and Gibbs turned to ducky and said, "I bet you don't have a story for this one, huh duck." He and Ziva then proceeded to exit the room and step onto the elevator.

Ducky stood there speechless until finally, he snapped out of it. "Caitlin is alive!" he exclaimed excitedly. "There is so much work to be done, Mr. Palmer, pull Mr. Gonzales's file for me if you please. Don't worry Kate, We'll bring you home."


	7. Chapter 7 Family Conflicts

Ch 7

Juliet sat at Gibbs' desk waiting for him to return. She perked her head up when she saw him and Ziva step out of the elevator. Gibbs walked over to her and pulled back her rolling chair. He pulled up another one from another desk and sat down in front of his computer. Juliet scooted around to watch what he was doing. He had Kate's file pulled up and was editing her status from deceased to missing. He then proceeded to pull up her family file and wrote down a number.

He picked up his phone to dial the number when Juliet opened her mouth to say something. "What are you doing?" she asked. Gibbs waved a hand to dismiss her comment. "Hello? Is this Brian Todd?" Juliet froze. Brian didn't know she had come here. He thought she was at her friend's house. "This is NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I have found your daughter, Juliet Todd." I'm dead, thought Juliet. Brian is going to kill me. Literally. It was hard to make out the conversation, because all she could hear was Gibb's side of it, but it went something like this "No, she showed up here this morning sir. We have taken good care of her. Well you're welcome. No, we've reopened Kate's death investigation. Yes we know. We know sir! Well we will be here. If you would be of help then sure, you can come. Okay, I'll tell her. No she knows too, we talked to her this evening. Nope, not mad. Ari is dead. For six years. All right, we can put her in protective custody if you prefer. It's probably best if you don't have contact then. Sure, here she is."

Gibbs handed the phone to Juliet. She reached out her shaky hand and took it from him. She put the phone up to her ear with a grimace. "Brian?" She said quietly. "Juliet Todd! I'm so glad you are safe. It's a good thing you went to them when you did, because none of us knew Ari was dead." Juliet released a sigh of relief. He wasn't mad at all, he was happy. "They are going to put you in protective custody for know Jules, You won't be able to talk to me again for a while. Please help then find Katie for us." Juliet giggled; she loved it when Brian called Kate, Katie. All of her brothers called her that. Even she called her that sometimes. "Okay Brian, I will. Yeah, I love you too. I will! Bye."

Juliet hung up the phone and looked at Gibbs. He had a smile on his face. "He wanted me to tell you that he wasn't angry with you, but I guess you can see that now." He patted her on the back and stood up. "Come on." He said. "What?" asked a confused Juliet. "You're in our protective custody. Everyone spends the night at my house tonight to help me protect her. Let's go!" Said Gibbs as he started walking towards the elevator. The rest of the team stood up as they scrambled to gather their things and followed closely behind Gibbs. Everyone stepped into the elevator behind Gibbs and it began is descent towards the parking garage.


	8. Chapter 8 Sleep is Overated

Ch 8

"Let me get this straight, you build a boat in you basement?" asked Juliet. "Yup, it's my only way to pass the time." Replied Gibbs. "How does he get it out of here?" Juliet whispered to Tony. "We've been wondering the same thing for the last eight years." He said with a smile. Everyone stood around the boat with a different tool in their hand. Juliet stood next to Gibbs as he guided her hands to sand to side of the boat. This reminded him of working on his boat with his own daughter.

Flashback

_Gibbs and his daughter Kelly stood working on his boat, her little hands under his big ones, sanding the side of the boat, both had a smile on their face_.

End flashback

In certain ways, Juliet reminded him of Kelly. Her stubbornness, her determination, and her ability to love anyone she comes into contact. She also reminded him very much of Kate. Maybe that was the reason he liked her so much, he felt like he already knew her. He could tell the rest of his team really liked her too.

"I say we call it a night" said McGee, putting down the tool in his hand. "Me too, I'm beat" agreed Tony. Gibbs sighed and put down the sandpaper in his and Juliet's hands. "We'll take shifts. Tony and Ziva, you take the first shift. Wake me and McGee in one hour, we'll switch off in that pattern." "Really Gibbs, it's fine…" said Juliet. "We are protecting you, Juliet. We need your cooperation or this won't work." Juliet huffed, but didn't say anything else. "You can sleep in the guest room," he said "McGee can take the couch, I'll take the floor."

After everyone was in their assigned position, and McGee and Gibbs were sound asleep. Tony and Ziva started talking. "I wonder why Gibbs wanted all of us here," said Tony. "I don't think we need this much man power for one little girl, especially sense the person we are protection her from isn't even in the county." "Maybe," said Ziva, "he is protecting us." "What do you mean by that," asked Tony. "Think about it Tony, in one day, you found out Kate is alive, she has a daughter, she had unknown contact with Ari, and she has been in hiding for the last six years. Maybe he doesn't want you to do anything stupid that would interfere with the case." "You may have point."

Juliet lay awake listening to the conversation between Tony and Ziva. She had heard stories about Tony, not firsthand, but she had heard Kate talk about him to Brian. She was under the impression that he was an over grown frat boy who chased skirts in his spare time, but Juliet knew better. Kate cared about him. She remembered when he had gotten pneumonic plague.

Flashback

"_I really thought he was going to die Brian," said Kate. "He was laying there so helpless, but yet he acted like he was so strong. He was putting on an act for me, but I could tell he was scared." "It's all over now Katie," said Brian as he placed a reassuring hand on Kate's shoulder. "It's all going to be fine." Juliet sneezed from her hiding place behind the chair. "Jules have you been there the whole time?" Juliet got up and ran away, but Kate followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. "You are too sneaky for your own good, you know that," she told Juliet when she finally caught her. Juliet giggled in response._

End flashback

Now that she thought about it, maybe Kate was right. Juliet had managed to get a whole federal agency involved in her life without Kate even knowing at the time. Given Kate was in another country, so it didn't really count. Juliet couldn't decide how she felt about seeing Kate again. Even if Kate hadn't really changed, Juliet had. She was six years older and about three feet taller. She could actually for a sentence without giggling out of control (she used to laugh ALL the time) and she felt like a completely different person the one Kate knew before. Kate would look at her own daughter as a stranger when she returned, and Juliet wasn't sure if she wanted that.

Finally, Juliet drifted to sleep, and the rest of the night passed uneventfully. In the morning, Juliet awoke with the sound of a loud thud. She looked around, Tony had fallen off of the couch and Ziva lay on it, still asleep. McGee rubbed his eyes, and yawned. After about four this morning, no one except Gibbs had been able to withstand sleep deprivation, so he agreed to stay up the rest of the night by himself. Gibbs walked into the room with coffee on his hand and said, "DiNozzo, David, why are you still asleep?" Tony jerked awake saying, "On your six boss" and Ziva gasped awake and said," Who do I need to shoot this time?" Gibbs laughed and walked out of the room and back into the kitchen.

Tony groaned and stretched his back. "You know Tony, if you wanted the couch all you had to do was ask," said Ziva. "You would have given it to me," he asked. "No, but you still could have asked," she said with a smirk as she stood up. Tony growled at her with a frown and stood up. "Well McProbie, I see you slept well," said Tony. "If you are referring to her hair, then I would have to agree," said Ziva. Juliet looked over at McGee and saw that is hair was pointing in all different directions. Ziva laughed and said, "You look like a porcupine." "You said that same thing to me your first day at NCIS, granted it took you three times to say it right. Look how much you've changed. See probie, our little ninja assassin is growing up fast." Said Tony "Believe it or not Tony, six years in America has really helped with my English," said Ziva with a smile.

This made Juliet giggle. Everyone turned to look at her, causing her to drop her smile. "What," asked Ziva with a smile. "It's just that, you guys act a lot like a family," she said. "Sure you have your differences and you fight, but at the end of the day, you can really tell how much you guys care for each other." "You really think so," asked Tony. "Of course, I mean, take Kate for example. She always came home from work telling Brian about how annoying Tony was and how rude Tony was, but when you almost died of plague; she was really upset at the thought of losing you." Tony smirked and said, "I knew she always loved me, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep…" Tony's sentence was interrupted by a slap on the back of his head from Gibbs, which caused everyone except Tony, to burst out laughing. Their laughter was interrupted by a ringing phone. Gibbs whipped put his cell phone and greeted the caller. "Hey Abbs, whatcha' got" "I found her Gibbs! I tracked her down," said a frantic Abby "Alright, we're coming in," he said as he hung up the phone. "Abby has a trace on Kate, he found her. Lets go," and with that, they filed out the door of Gibbs' house.


	9. Chapter 9 Hurting You Hurting Me

I don't own the song of the show blah blah blah...

Thanks for the alerts and review guys! please R&R :)

Ch 9

"Hey Abbs, show me what you found," said Gibbs as he walked through the door to her lab. "I tracked all the locations of the phone over the last six years, which took forever but anything for Kate, and I found that the locations of the calls came from three central locations," "He moves her," said Gibbs. "Every two months. Right now, she is here, in this old warehouse, bottom level, supply closet." "Good work Abby," said Gibbs as he kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

"Ah, Jethro," said Ducky as Gibbs walked into autopsy, "I have so much to share with you." "Better now then later Duck," said Gibbs. "Right, well then, this man is after Juliet, but he is holding Caitlin instead, as if she is the next best thing. He has an 'if I can't have her no one can' attitude, so if he can't have Juliet, neither can Caitlin. He will use violence when necessary, so be careful, and he will not listen to reason, unless it is from Juliet or someone he can relate to. He will not give up until he gets what he wants or dies." "So even if we get Kate away from him," said Gibbs. "He won't stop trying to get Juliet," finished Ducky. "Thanks Duck, appreciate it," said Gibbs as he walked of the room.

Gibbs walked off the elevator and was welcomed by a very angry director Vance. "Special agent Gibbs, we need to talk, my office, now." Gibbs followed him up the stairs to his office and sat down in a chair on the other side of his desk. "Okay," said the director, "you have my attention with your case, now what?" "Well director, I was meaning to talk to you about that. We need transportation arranged to travel to Asuncion Paraguay," said Gibbs. "You have reason to believe this is where Caitlin Todd is being held," asked the director. "Director, we have her location down to the supply closet she is hidden in, and I would appreciate your cooperation so we don't waste time," said Gibbs. The director sat and looked at Gibbs, trying to read his face, but Gibbs made it impossible.

The director lifted his hand to pick up the phone, but hesitated. After a deep breath, he picked up the phone and said, "Get me the Secretary of the Navy in MTAC, I have a case he needs to be briefed on." the director shot Gibbs a look, as if saying 'you better be right'.

Tony sat at his desk not sure what to do. He looked over at McGee, who was vigorously typing on his computer. Ziva, still not back at her desk, was flipping through papers, constantly murmuring to herself. He closed his eyes an began to drift off in thought.

_Song: hurt_

_Christina Aguilera_

_Back to basics_

He looked over at Kate's desk and sighed. It looked like he had never left. He still remembered what she looked like, how she smelled, the way she talked.

_Intro_

He remembered the cute was she would wrinkle her nose. He remembered how she would correct his grammar. He wondered if she remembered him the same way. He would have done a lot of things differently if he had only known.

_It seams like jut yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you where and I walked away_

_If only I knew what I knew today_

He would hold her close and tell her how he felt. Although, he didn't even know how he felt. He would ask her to forgive him, for all the stupid things he had done wrong over the two years they had worked together. If only he could hear her laugh. It took him so long to get use to her being gone, now all of a sudden he was back.

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_I would tell you that I love you_

_And forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To here your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

He remembered feeling guilty about her death, like he should have died. He would have gladly taken a bullet to the head for Kate. This made his feelings even more confusing.

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I hurt myself by hurting you_

Sometimes he couldn't even look at her desk. He just wanted to sit and miss her. He never even got to say goodbye to her.

_Some days I feel broke inside, though I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna' hide, cause' it's you I miss_

_It's so hard to say goodbye, when it comes to this_

What would she say if she way him now? Would she be proud? He wandered what she would say about everyone, they where all her friends. So much had changed while she was gone, and he wondered if she would be able to handle it.

_Would you tell me I was wrong, would help me understand_

_Are you looking down upon me, are you proud of who I am_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do, to have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

He wouldn't know what to say to her. He just wanted to make everything better, but he knew that would never happen.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna' call you, but I know I won't be there_

He wanted to tell her how much he missed her. How even though they both knew this was a dangerous job, it still hurt just the same. Going back in time and telling how he did or didn't feel would make this so much easier.

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I missed you sense you been away_

_Oh it's dangerous; it's so out of line_

_To try to turn back time_

He felt guilty that he had moved on. Like he should be happier she was coming home, but he was scared. All the feelings he had ignored before had only become stronger. He had to figure them out. He felt like he had hurt her, and it was hurting him.

_I'm sorry for blaming you, _

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I hurt myself for hurting_ you

"DiNozzo!" shouted Gibbs as he strode down the stairs. "Where you asleep? I called your name three times!" "Sorry boss," said a still distant Tony. Gibbs stepped into the bullpen and shouted at his team, "pack your bags, we're going to Paraguay."


	10. Chapter 10 Two is Better Than One

Thanks for the review guys, keep them coming. I dont own the songs, and like i said before, youtube can be a wonderful thing

Ch 10

Tony sat on the plane and stared out the window. He was still deep in thought. He hadn't slept of eaten in days and he didn't feel like talking to anyone. He just needed some time to sort out his thoughts. He remembered how he felt when she was first gone.

Vanilla twilight

Owl city

Ocean eyes

He remembered not being able to sleep, much like now. He remembered lying awake in bead thinking about her

The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake and miss you

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

He remembered feeling safe when she was around him, like nothing could come close to him because she was protecting him. If only she knew how much he missed her.

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly

But I'll miss your arms around me

I'd send a postcard to you, dear

'Cause I wish you were here

Work just wasn't the same. Even after her case was closed everyone still felt the bourdon of grief. Tony had lost one of his closest friends.

I'll watch the night turn light-blue

But it's not the same without you

Because it takes two to whisper quietly

He wished he has told her how much she meant to him. He wished he has paid closer attention to his feelings at the time, so he knew how he really felt about her.

The silence isn't so bad

'Til I look at my hands and feel sad

'Cause the spaces between my fingers

Are right where yours fit perfectly

Her smile warmed his heart and her eyes sparkled at him. Kate was special no doubt about it. Now all he felt was the coldness and emptiness of being alone.

I'll find repose in new ways

Though I haven't slept in two days

'Cause cold nostalgia

Chills me to the bone

Thinking about her only made moving on harder, so he tried to clear her from his thoughts. When that didn't work, he thought about all the great memories he had of her.

But drenched in vanilla twilight

I'll sit on the front porch all night

Waist-deep in thought because

When I think of you I don't feel so alone

He would never be alone as long as the memory of Kate lived on in his heart.

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

He would never be able to fully forget her, and he didn't want to. She had been a special girl and he was glad to have known her, even for the little time that he had.

As many times as I blink

I'll think of you tonight

I'll think of you tonight

He couldn't wait until he met someone who made him feel as happy as Kate. Someone who's smile and eyes spoke to him like hers.

When violet eyes get brighter

And heavy wings grow lighter

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

He would be able to move on, even though he would never be able to forget her. If he could have one wish, it would be to go back in time and tell her how much she meant to him.

And I'll forget the world that I knew

But I swear I won't forget you

Oh, if my voice could reach

Back through the past

I'd whisper in your ear

Oh darling, I wish you were here

Tony remembered all those feeling like it were yesterday, not six years ago. Now that Kate was coming back, he finally felt alive again. No one could compare to Kate.

Tim sat in his own row near the back of the plane. His eyes darted from to floor to the window to the ceiling. He couldn't concentrate. He could still feel the sting of Kate's death.

How to save a life

The fray

How to save a life

Kate had been one of his closest friends. She was one of the only normal ones at ncis at the time. She had really helped him find his way as a field agent. She had supported him.

Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Because of her he was a better agent, and because of her death he was a stronger man.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

He remembered saying he had really liked her after she had died. It was the truth. He had really liked her. He wasn't sure what to think of her coming back though. Ziva was his friend too. He knew that Ziva had unknowingly helped him move on after Kate's death. She had been his friend and comforted him.

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

Still, Kate and Ziva where very different. There was no comparison. They where both special to him, because they had been his friends.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life?

He was afraid that when Kate came back he would have to choose between them. He didn't want to have to make such a hard decision. It didn't matter now anyway. All that mattered was thy Kate was safe and that she was coming back.

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

His lost friend was coming home. After six years they would finally be friends again. Friendship was sacred to him. He never had many friends growing up, so now that he did, he held them close.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life?

He remembered not knowing what to do after Kate died. Like his whole life was an insure mess. He saw Kate everywhere he went, and although he likes it because he missed her, he wanted more then anything to move on.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life?

How to save a life

How to save a life

Eventually, he had moved on. He made new friends and new bonds. She always stayed in the back of his head though. Waiting to return when he needed her. Now, it was her who needed him.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life?

He felt like she had, in a way, saved his life. He wouldn't be the person he

was today if it hadn't been for special agent Caitlin Todd. And now, it was his turn to save hers.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life?

How to save a life

He would never have to choose between his old friend and his new friends, because they both needed him, and he needed them both.

Ziva felt relief for he first time in the last two days. She felt like her debt to Kate was finally being paid.

I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight

U2

No line on the horizon

Her hands itched to get a hold of Jorge Gonzales. She wanted revenge on the man who has caused her this guilt

She's a rainbow and she loves the peaceful life

Knows I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight

There's a part of me in the chaos that's quiet

And there's a part of you that wants me to riot

She didn't like to let her emotion show, but in this case, she would have to make an exception. He deserved her wrath.

Everybody needs to cry or needs to spit

Every sweet tooth needs just a little hit

Every beauty needs to go out with an idiot

How can you stand next to the truth and not see it

Oh, a change of heart comes slow

She was so close she could feel it. She had almost cleaned up the mess made by Ari. She had promised herself that she would do so.

It's not a hill, it's a mountain

As you start out the climb

Do you believe me or are you doubting

We're gonna make it all the way to the light

But I know I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight

It was her turn to right his wrongs. To make up for what he had done. It would make her a better person, and help Kate and Juliet and the whole team. She could tell they all missed her dearly.

Every generation gets a chance to change the world

Pity the nation that won't listen to your boys and girls

'Cause the sweetest melody is the one we haven't heard

Is it true that perfect love drives out all fear?

The right to appear ridiculous is something I hold dear

Oh, but a change of heart comes slow

Her journey was in full swing now, and she owed it all to Juliet. If he hadn't come to them in the first place, she wouldn't be on her way to a clear conscience. She was grateful to Juliet for that.

It's not a hill, it's a mountain

As you start out the climb

Listen for me, I'll be shouting

We're gonna make it all the way to the light

But you know I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight

Her friends where helping her every step of the way as well. They where going to bring Kate back safe.

Baby, baby, baby

I know I'm not alone

Baby, baby, baby

I know I'm not alone

She couldn't wait to meet Kate. She had seen the effect she had on the team over the years and she admired her ability to do so.

Oh oh oh

Whatever was going to happen, Ziva would accept it. She would be grateful for any form of good deed she could do for Kate and her family.

It's not a hill, it's a mountain

As you start out the climb

Listen for me, I'll be shouting

Shouting to the darkness

Squeeze out sparks of light

She had gone crazy wanting to help her, and for the first time in six years, she could.

You know we're gonna go crazy

You know we'll go crazy

You know we'll go crazy if we don't go crazy tonight

She would remember this moment for a long time.

Oh, slowly now

Oh, be slow

Gibbs sighed and looked over at Juliet, who was fast asleep in the window seat. They had let her stop by her house before going to the airport, so she now fashioned a neon pink puma track jacket and dark jeans. Typical teenage girl, he thought, always have to be fashionable when being shot at.

Don't panic

Coldplay

Parachutes

Gibbs shuttered at his last thought. He would have to keep Juliet safe and do his job at the same time. That would be quite a task.

Oh, we're sinking like stones,

All that we fought for,

All those places we've gone,

All of us are done for.

Juliet stirred and turned to face him. She looked so peaceful asleep. She shivered so he placed a blanket over her and she moved closer to him.

We lived in a beautiful world,

Yeah we do, yeah we do,

We live in a beautiful world,

She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed steadily. He felt paternal, almost fatherly again.

Oh, we're sinking like stones,

All that we fought for,

All those places we've gone,

All of us are done for.

This girl deserved Kate back, and he would do everything he could do it for her.

We live in a beautiful world,

Yeah we do, yeah we do,

We live in a beautiful world.

She shouldn't have to run anymore. She should be able to feel safe, and here in his arms, he was sure he did

Oh, all that I know,

There's nothing here to run from,

And there, everybody here's got somebody to lean on.

Tony sat with a smile on his face. Kate always made him smile.

Two is better then one

Boys like girls

Love drunk

He remembered the first time they met on Air Force 1. He had known she was special from the very beginning. He always secretly wished they could be more then friends.

I remember what you wore on our first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey

You know this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

He finally realized that all the other women he let into his life hadn't even come close to her. Not Joan, not Ziva, Kate was the only girl he had ever come close to loving.

So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one

He was afraid she had changed, afraid that she wouldn't be the same Kate that he has fallen for before. The one who made him believe in love.

I remember every look upon your face,

The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

And finally now, believing

He couldn't think about living without her now, she was a part of him. She held the other half of his heart in her fragile hands.

And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Well maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Yeah, yeah

For whatever reason, Kate had impacted him. He had been his first love and he hadn't even realized it at the time. He thought it was Joan who had changed him, when really; it had been the fact that Joan helped him heal from Kate.

I remembered what you wore on our first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking

He didn't want to be alone anymore. Having someone special in his life made him happy, and he liked being happy. Two is better then one, and he and Kate would make two.

Oooh I can't live without you

'Cause baby two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life

And I've figured out with all that's said and done

Two, is better than one

Two is better than one.

With that last thought, Tony drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Finally Home

Hold tight because it's not over yet :)

Ch 11

Sunlight poured into the small square window on the plane. Juliet felt the warmth on her face and opened her eyes. She was greeted by a peaceful scene of blue sky outside the window. She turned her head and saw Tony and Ziva leaning back to back, both loudly snoring. McGee had his head lying in the aisle and was almost completely upside-down. She giggled and she felt something underneath her stir. She looked up and saw Gibbs open her eyes. Realizing she was laying practically on top of him, she rubber her eyes, yawned, and sat up.

"We are beginning our descent into Asuncion, please fasten your seatbelts," said a voice over the intercom. Juliet fastened her seatbelt and Gibbs whistled loudly. The rest of the team jerked awake, all shouting meaningless commands at Gibbs, "On your Six boss; No don't head slap me I didn't mean to; They said they where out of coffee Gibbs don't hurt me." Gibbs smiled as they reoriented themselves and fastened their seatbelts. "Ziva sighed and said, "So what's the plan?" All four stared back at her with blank looks on their faces. "Oh come on Gibbs, you can't possibly be thinking about going in their without a plan?" she continued. "Ziva, our first priority is to get Kate and all of us out alive. Anything else will come after that, and will consist of arresting Jorge, not killing him. I want him to pay for what he has done, and death is too easy of a punishment."

Ziva sat back in her seat and began to contemplate her options. Maybe rescuing Kate would do for now, and arresting Jorge would be even better. So this was still a mission for vengeance. She looked over at Tony who was staring out the window. "What's wrong Tony, you've been staring out that window sense we got on this plane," she said. "Just thinking," he answered dryly. "You miss her don't you," she said. Tony looked over at her with a forced look of confusion on his face. "Tony, don't try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes. You miss her greatly, and now that she is coming back you are worried." "Worried?" He asked with forced innocence. "Worried that things will not be the same. You are afraid she has changed, yes?" Tony looked away from her, then looked back and said, "You couldn't be farther from-""The false emotions you are trying, and failing to convey. I know you Tony, and let me tell you, if you are worried about things being different, they will be. Focus on the positive things, and you will be just fine." She gave him a playful nudge and turned away to continue reading from last night.

Tony hoped she was right. Worrying about his relationship with Kate wouldn't help anything. He needed to stay positive. For someone who was usually confused, Ziva sure knew what was going on. Gosh, he thought, she sure was a great friend to have around. A friend, he thought, that was all she was. Sure they shared flirty banter, but that was all. And there was that time in Paris, but come on, Paris man. You gotta' get a grip DiNozzo, he thought to himself, or else you'll end up like Gibbs; Four ex-wives and a boat in his basement.

McGee had been listening to Tony and Ziva's conversation and realized she was right. Worrying would get him no where; he just needed to focus on the positive. Ziva really was a great friend. She supported him, just like Kate. How did he get lucky enough to have such great co-workers? With the exception of Tony, who still called him probie. He sure lucked out.

Life in Technicolor ii

Coldplay

Prospekt's march

Juliet looked outside the window and sighed. This was finally the day that she should get to see Kate. After six years, she would be back. What would Kate think of her? Would she be proud of her? Why was she being so silly? She didn't need to win Kate's approval. She just needed to be herself, and re-bond with Kate. They had a LOT of catching up to do.

Intro

The team walked through the parking garage and stopped at a small silver sports car. They all piled in, with Gibbs and Juliet in the front, and Ziva McGee and Tony in the back. Juliet stared at her reflection in the rear-view mirror. She was felt so much older now then she did a few days ago.

Instrumental

Maybe it was that she felt more mature now; like she acted older. She was still the silly girl she used to be, but she also felt much more intone with her adult self.

There's a wild wind blowing  
down the corner of my street  
every night there the headlights are glowing

She really hoped that they would be able to rescue Kate and no one would get hurt; even her dad. She agreed with Gibbs, he deserved worse then death.

There's a cold war coming  
on the radio I heard  
Baby it's a violent world

She couldn't wait until she was in Kate's arms again. She looked out the window and at the sunset. The day had gone by so fast. Her thoughts where interrupted when they pulled up to a large warehouse and Gibbs stopped the car. Everyone hopped out including Juliet.

Oh love don't let me go  
Won't you take me where the streetlights glow  
I could hear it coming  
I could hear the sirens sound  
Now my feet won't touch the ground

Weapons pulled, the team ran into the warehouse, clearing the way to the storage closet where Kate was being held. Juliet's stomach was in her chest, and she felt like she was floating.

Time came a-creepin'  
Oh and time's a loaded gun  
Every road is a ray of light  
It goes o-o-on  
Time only can lead you on  
Still it's such a beautiful night

The team reached the supply closet, kicked open the door and turned on the light bulb hanging on a chord from the ceiling. Juliet waited outside the room, knowing Kate didn't like her to see her vulnerable.

Oh love don't let me go  
won't you take me where the streetlights glow  
I could hear it coming  
Like a serenade of sound  
Now my feet won't touch the ground

After being cut loose by Gibbs, without a word she stood up and rushed out of the room. She paused momentarily to look Juliet up and down. With a smile and tears of joy, Kate embraced Juliet in a hug. Tears escaped Juliet's eyes as well; she was finally home.

Gravity release me  
And don't ever hold me down  
now my feet won't touch the ground.


	12. Chapter 12 No Boundries

Ch 12

Tony sorting out his thoughts in the car ride and raid from Tony's POV.

He liked Kate, no Ziva, no Kate, and Argh! Endless thoughts ran through his head as he tried to sort out his feelings. This whole situation was too confusing. Sure he liked Kate, a lot, but that was six years ago. A lot had changed sense then. His relationship with Joan had made him a better man. He had felt love, and liked it. He had become more intone with himself, and his feelings. He had become softer in a way.

He wandered if this new softer version of him was what he needed to win Kate over. He was more then just a skirt chaser now, and he could prove it to her. She would just have to give him a chance.

Just one chance was all he needed. He could use his DiNozzo charm would sweep her off her feet for sure. Sure she hadn't been interested before, but who was he to say she hadn't changed. A lot can happen when you are tied up in a supply closet for six years and the only person you come into contact with is your creepy brother-in-law.

Then there was the girl, the daughter, the niece, whatever you wanted to call her. On one hand, Kate was an amazing woman who had taken in this child and raised her as her own; on the other hand she had kept it a secret and lied to all of them. Lied wasn't a good word choice though; she hadn't ever told them she didn't have a child, so she had never really lied.

Besides, he admired her, and he liked it when women had paternal instincts. Not that he went around hitting on single mothers or anything, but he considered it a real turn on. But then again, everything about Kate he considered a real turn on. Not in a sexist skirt chasing way, but in a Kate-was-the most-beautiful- inside-and-out-person-he-had-ever met kind of way.

She sure was beautiful though. Her amber hair framed her face just right. Her eyes lit up and sparkled every time she was happy. Her singsong voice that gave him chills every time he heard it. The way her smile could light up a room. The curve of her neck and chin as it softly transition into her shoulder. The way her petite frame held curves in all the right places. Her delicate hands that held so much power but where also so gentle. Tony could go on but he didn't feel the need to. He had made his point.

Thinking about her only made him want to see her more, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

It didn't matter though, because they where pulling up to the warehouse as he finished his last thoughts. This is it. This was the moment he had been subconsciously waiting six years for. He took in a deep breath and the cool air startled his lungs. He felt refreshed, like this was a new beginning, and in a way, it was.

He thought back to one of his favorite songs. As cliché as it was, this new beginning with no boundaries made him think about it.

No Boundaries

Kris Allen

He wanted so badly to see her again and he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out his weapon and started to clear the warehouse.

Seconds, hours, so many days

you know what you want but how long can you wait?

Everything was moving in slow motion. Come on, come on, he thought, move faster.

Every moment lasts forever

When you feel you lost your way

What if they where too late? What if something had already happened to her? What if this was a pointless attempt that would cost them their lives?

And what if my chances were already gone?

Started believing that I could be wrong

He couldn't think like that, he had to stay positive. She would be all right, as long as they where there.

But you give me one good reason

to fight and never walk away

He wouldn't let go of her, no matter what

So here I am still holding on

Every step closer he came to her he could feel the electricity growing. He had butterflies in his stomach and he liked it.

With every step you climb another mountain

Every breath it's harder to believe

He had to get to her, soon. He couldn't take the anticipation any longer.

You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes

To get to that one thing

He could see that the team was growing tired, but they couldn't give up. They had to keep going for Kate.

Just when you think the road is going nowhere

Just when you almost gave up on your dreams

He wanted a chance with her, to start over with new boundaries.

They take you by the hand and show you that you can

There are no boundaries!

There are no boundaries!

They entered an open area and saw out of the corner of his eye marked supplies.

I fought to the limit to stand on the edge

What if today is as good it gets?

He ran silently toward the door, everything was in slow motion again.

Don't know where the futures headed

But nothing's gonna bring me down

This was it. He was ready. He wanted to set her free.

I've jumped every bridge and I've run every line

He looked over at Juliet. Her eyes where sparkling just like Kate's. He smiled to himself briefly then was brought back to reality.

I've risked being saved but I always knew why

I always knew why!

He took a deep breath and kicked down the door in one fluid motion.

So hear I am still holding on!

He gasped when he saw Kate tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room. A single light bulb hung above her swinging back and forth.

With every step you climb another mountain

Every breath it's harder to believe

He looked at her face. She looked relieved to see them, but she had a gag cloth in her mouth that distorted her facial features so it was hard to tell.

You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes

To get to that one thing

She still looked beautiful though. Sure she had changed but it was subtle changes. Her hair hung down her back, almost to her mid stomach, still shining chestnut brown.

Just when you think the road is going nowhere

Just when you almost gave up on your dreams

They take you by the hand and show you that you can

Her sun kissed skin glowed even in the light of the single light bulb. She was still beautiful.

You can go higher, you can go deeper

There are no boundaries above and beneath you

Break every rule 'cause there's nothing between you and your dreams

Gibbs reached forward and untied her hands as McGee pulled the gag cloth out of her mouth.

With every step you climb another mountain

Every breath it's harder to believe

She stood and rushed out of the room, without bothering to say a word to any of them. She stepped out into the light and looked at Juliet.

Yeah! There are no boundaries

There are no boundaries!

She rushed toward her with open arms and embraced her. Tears fell from both of them, happy tears, and they rocked back and forth.

With every step you climb another mountain

Every breath it's harder to believe

Tony smiled to himself. They really loved each other. Even from seeing this interaction he could see that clearly.

You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes

There are no boundaries!

He was more then ready to start his new life, with no boundaries.

There are no boundaries!

There are no boundaries

Finally, after many long moments, Kate released Juliet. She looked her straight in the face (they where eye to eye) and smiled. "Where is the three year old girl I left behind?" Asked a still chocked up Kate. Juliet let out a small laugh and said, "I missed you Katie." "I missed you too Jules." Said Kate.

"I heard you made a deal with a terrorist agent Todd." Said Gibbs with a playful smirk. "Happy news gets around fast I see." Kate replied sarcastically. "Pull that crap again; I won't give you a chance to get kidnapped." Kate smiled and embraced Gibbs. "Thanks Gibbs," she said, "For everything."

Kate stepped away and turned to Ziva. "Thank you too." Ziva just nodded in response and Kate turned to McGee. "Probie, you look good. Have you lost some weight?" Kate asked playfully as she gave him a friendly hug. "It's good to have you back Kate." Said McGee with a warm smile.

Kate turned to Tony and smirked. "What?" asked Tony defensively. "Wow Tony, you really haven't changed a bit." said Kate with a smile. You have no idea, he thought to himself. He opened his arms to her and she embraced him into a warm hug. Having her body so close to his felt different, but he liked it. He could feel the electricity between their bodies. "I missed you Kate," said Tony. "I missed you too Tony." said Kate softly.

Kate stepped away and turned to face the group. Standing in the middle of this well-lit warehouse, the team stood in a circle around her. She smiled and let out a sigh as she let her body relax. "I'm glad that's over with." She said relieved.

Then suddenly, her body tensed and she let in a sharp breath. Her eyes where locked on Gibbs. As the rest of the team looked over, the sound of a loading gun rand out though the room and they all tensed as well. Gibbs felt a gun barrel being pressed up against the back of his head and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as a warm breath hit his neck. "I wouldn't be so sure about that my dear Kate." Said a heavily Hispanic accented voice from behind Gibbs.


	13. Chapter 13 Black Belts and Knives

Ok, so I rewrote is because I realized it didn't make sense and I didn't like where is was going. I mean, come on, Gibbs doesn't run from Criminals, Criminals run from Gibbs. Anyways, please R&R :)

Ch 13

"Jorge, how nice it is to finally meet you." Said Gibbs, remaining perfectly motionless. Kat stepped in front of Juliet protectively, not that it did much good because Juliet was almost as tall as Kate. "It's over Jorge, let it go." She said trying to ease the situation. "Ah but you see my friends, it has only just begun."

Juliet looked around trying to think fast. She turned her head towards the exit door near the back of the warehouse. All they needed was a distraction and they could get Kate out. She was probably, no, certainly, the fastest runner here, so she would have to be the one to distract.

"It's me you want Jorge, not Kate." She said. Kate grabbed her wrist but didn't move. "Oh Juliet, I'm hurt. Call me daddy. Jorge sounds so formal, and after all, you are my little girl." Juliet swallowed the lump in her throat and side stepped from behind Kate. "Alright, daddy, take me instead of Kate." Juliet walked over to Jorge as he pulled the gun away from Gibbs. None of the team dared reach for the weapons, let alone move. They just watched in confusion as Juliet walked over to Jorge.

She stood next to him and looked him up and down. He had the same dark eyes as her and the same olive toned deeply tanned skin, but the freckles on Juliet's face determined that she was not full Mexican. He was muscular but now overweight. He was about the same height as Gibbs and he had Juliet's long legs. This man was definitely her father.

Suddenly, Jorge grabbed Juliet around the neck and threw her to her knees. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'm afraid that it's the only way to send my message to Kate." He pulled out a knife with his free hand but still held the pistol firmly in his hand. He pressed the knife against Juliet's neck and she whimpered in fear then fell silent. Kate flinched and her eyes welled up with tears. She was afraid too.

Jorge slowly backed up towards the supply closet door still pinning Juliet to his body. Juliet's eyes met Kate's and Kate relaxed and made a quick nod. She knew exactly what Juliet had been thinking and decided to go along with it. Juliet was a big girl and could take care of herself. It also didn't hurt that she was a black belt and a world class track star.

In one fluid motion, Juliet tore free from Jorge and knocked the gun from his hand. He thrust the knife forward and made a large gash in her thigh. As blood seeped through her jeans, she grabbed the knife and kneed him in the stomach.

Kate took off running toward the exit and McGee and Ziva followed closely behind shielding her from any gunshots that might me fired. Jorge stood and grabbed Juliet around the stomach and pulled her into the supply closet. Gibbs and Tony put their backs against the wall and pulled their weapons. They heard a shatter like breaking glass and shot around so they where both standing on the doorway.

Juliet stood hunched over trying to catch her breath. Gibbs looked at the window that had been covered by a curtain and was now just an empty whole in the wall. Glass was shattered around Juliet and she had another cut on her left arm.

She stood up straight and cracked her neck. "I haven't fought like that in a long time." She said casually. Gibbs and Tony just stared at her astounded. This girl was tough. If Tony had been hurt like her he would be balled up on the floor whining.

They suddenly heard the sound of tire squeals outside and they ran over to the window. The old rusty car that was in the parking lot was now gone. "We will get our vengeance." Gibbs said to Juliet as he walked out of the room.

Life in Technicolor (Instrumental version)

Coldplay

Intro

Juliet stepped outside and the cool wind hit her face. She didn't feel the pain in her leg or arm; she didn't feel anything but joy. She had done it. She had finally beat Jorge. Gibbs was right, she would get her vengeance. She smiled to herself and looked aver at Kate.

Guitar enters

She was standing by the car looking into the sunset, a beautiful sunset at that. It looked peaceful, like everything was finally right in the world. She walked over to the car, and stood next to Kate who put her arm around Juliet. Juliet laid her head on Kate's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Drum enters

The wind blew through her hair and alerted her senses. She felt refreshed and new, and she was. Her new life could start with Kate and Brian and things would be just like they used to be. She would finally be a part of a family again.

Chorus

As for the rest of the team, they would have to share Kate with her. She felt like she had in a way become close to Gibbs and the rest of the team during these last few days, so who knew, maybe she would be seeing more of them. All she knew now was that everything would be perfect again, she was home. One last gust of wind hit her face and she smiled to herself at that last thought.


	14. Chapter 14 Fireflies

ok, so I needed a little more mushy stuff between Kate and Juliet to satisfy me. PLEASE R&R! It would make me very happy.P.S. I will explane about the "their house" thing later.

Ch 14

Fireflies

Owl City

Ocean Eyes

Juliet sat in an uncomfortable airport seat in between Tony and Kate. She held her iPhone in her hand as Kate was flipping through pictures of Juliet's recent years. She flipped through pictures of Juliet singing the national anthem at her school football game, of her doing a dance solo on a brightly lit stage, Juliet dressed up as a taco for Halloween (She had to laugh at that one), Juliet with Brian and their newest additions to the family, a beagle named peanut and two chinchillas named Lucy and Ricky (Why she had a chinchilla, Kate had no idea, but she seemed to like the thing).

_Intro_

Her favorite picture was of Juliet sitting on their deck outside. She sat with her guitar in her lap and looked off into the distance with a slight smile on her face.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

She always made that face when she was thinking about something that made her happy.  
"I was thinking about you when Brian took that you know," Said Juliet. Kate looked over at her and smiled. She continues to flip through pictures as Juliet looked over at Gibbs across the way.

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

He sat by himself, because everybody crowded around Kate to get a look at the pictures. Gibbs' blue eyes where sparkling, like he was happy, though the serious look on his face said otherwise. He looked over at Juliet, and instead of turning away, she smiled at him from across the way. Surprisingly, he smiled back. It felt like they where communicating without words. Like she knew exactly what he was trying to say and vice versa. Juliet's concentration was broken when they announced boarding for the flight they where taking back to D.C. (no personal plane this time).

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

_Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

Juliet sat in between Kate and Ziva on the plane. Tony and McGee leaned forward in their seats as the five talked and laughed together, like everything was normal, and it was. At one point, Tony laughed so hard, he fell out of his seat and into the aisle, and was then scolded for not having his seatbelt on.

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

At one point, Tony laughed so hard, he fell out of his seat and into the aisle, and was then scolded for not having his seatbelt on.

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

Juliet had her head laid on Kate's shoulder. Kate was breathing heavy and evenly, so she assumed she saw asleep. Juliet smiled as she thought of the day's events. The warehouse raid, the trip to the emergency room (27 stitches, Ouch!) and now the plane ride home. She smiled when she thought of how different the day was now from when it began. She felt different too. The baby blue, flowy, halter top and non-cut up jeans gave no indication of anything wrong with her outer extremities, but she knew better. Besides, she felt like a better version of herself on the inside too.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Kate and Juliet walked out of the airport with their bags in hand. They piled in the car with Gibbs who was giving them a ride back to headquarters, which was just a few miles away from the airport. They pulled into the parking garage and climbed out of the car. Gibbs tossed Kate a set of keys and she and Juliet walked over to the parking place where it was located.

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

Kate and Juliet climbed into the car silently, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was an "I'm-too-tired-to-talk-and-even-if-I-wasn't-I-wouldn't-know-what-to-say" kind of silence.

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

She pulled out of the garage and started the familiar drive home.

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

Juliet stared at herself in the rear-view mirror. The passing scenes of night life and bright lights held her interest on and off. She wasn't sure why, but it felt like she was seeing the whole city for the first time, even though she had made this drive many times before (not under similar circumstances of course)._  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

She smiled as they crossed the bridge over the river and she could see the skyline in the near distance. This was her home, her beautiful home, and she was happy to be back. They made the familiar final turn into the secluded neighborhood where "their house" was located. The familiar sight of vegetation and modern tree hugger style houses made her feel warm inside.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

They pulled into the straight driveway of the Todd household and Kate pulled her keys out of the ignition and turned to Juliet. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but after hesitation, she closed it again. Juliet smiled and her eyes sparkled, putting Kate at somewhat ease. She smiled back, with her mouth and her eyes. A few fireflies flew past their window, illuminating the darkness of the night. They both let a single lone tear escape from pure happiness to finally be together again. (FOOF moment :D)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams


End file.
